1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of computer power and, more specifically, to methods and systems for avoiding powering up a host system to change code in an auxiliary processor.
2. Description of Related Art
Data processing systems that work with central electronics complexes (CECs) face difficulty in updating equipment. An implementation of a new CEC model, which is mostly processors and memory, requires a code update in the data processing system""s flash module. CEC models have a plurality of part numbers because programming within each model is different. Typically, a new CEC must be fully operational for its corresponding flash module to be updated, though the CEC cannot update it. When updating the CEC, it is important to note that the new CEC cannot initialize until new instructions in the form of an image have been provided to the service processor. Plus, the plurality of part numbers also exist because each CEC model requires a service processor mate, a new image for the service processor, and a new flash memory map. Every CEC image necessary (e.g., RISC System/6000 Model M80 or model H80) must be accommodated with another appropriate mating flash module and service processor. Thus, because none of these parts currently update each other, to update any singular part requires an entire system update of a new flash memory module, a new CEC model, and a new service processor. And, the parts must be shipped together to mate perfectly. Keeping each combination of parts stocked in the field is cumbersome. Therefore, a method and system for making a system update more convenient, efficient, and inexpensive without the need for powering up the main system would be desirable.
The present invention applies to a host system that includes a service processor that is connected to the memory of said host system. Additionally, the host system includes at least one host input resource device, such as, for example, a floppy disk along with its controller, and an interface connecting the host input resource device to the service processor. The interface provides a means for the host input resource device to update, restore, or initialize host system parts or images. In one embodiment, this invention disconnects the host input resource device from main system power and connects it to auxiliary standby power. Thus, the host input resource device makes possible a less costly, less burdensome update of any piece of a data processing system.